


니가 내 옆에 있을 때

by kamsangi



Series: if i woke up next to you [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Introspection, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: Late nights, minor fights; casual dates, waking up late.It's more than enough for Jiwon. More than enough.





	니가 내 옆에 있을 때

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johannes_cabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/gifts).



> For [Anne](http://twitter.com/helenawvyne), who enables all the content (sigh) (jkjk anne jjang).
> 
> Just wanted to write some G-Duck on a nice, casual date. Accidentally tipped over a whole bucket of feelings in the process. Inspired by JD and G1 hanging out the other day, and also some pics of them at dinner.
> 
> (Note: explicit content only in the first part.)
> 
> Can be read as set in the same universe as this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254294).
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

He gets a notification as he’s loading his bags into the taxi, feeling the vibration in a pocket somewhere. Jiwon shuts the door behind him and pats his coat for his phone as he gives the driver a nod and a small smile.

It’s a Snapchat notification. He doesn’t get those often—he’d only installed it because Jaeduck had made him (more like, snatched the phone right out of his hands before downloading it for him) and he doesn’t really send photos to anyone. He’s got, what, four friends on there?

And, of course, it’s a photo from Jaeduck. Who else would it be from?

He swipes to view the photo, and is greeted by a dimly-lit photo of Jaeduck in their bed, his temple resting against his hand as he smiles up at the camera, eyes big and bright. _Can’t wait for you to get home,_ the caption says.

Jiwon replies with a quick photo of a signboard leading out of the airport.

A reply comes in almost instantaneously. It’s another photo, but this time Jaeduck is leaning back against the pillows, eyes a little half-lidded, his pretty, pink mouth shiny under the soft light filtering over from the side of the bed. _Hurry up. Don’t make me start without you_.

 _Start what?_ Jiwon types, pretending he doesn’t know exactly what Jaeduck means.

Another reply, and Jiwon clicks without hesitation.

The camera view’s shifted slightly—Jiwon can’t see Jaeduck’s eyes anymore, but Jaeduck’s biting his lower lip teasingly, chin tilted down slightly, and Jiwon follows the rest of the photo down to where Jaeduck’s curled his fingers into the hem of the grey, over-sized sweater that he’s wearing, tugging it up to show just a little bit of skin.

It’s Jiwon’s sweater, he realises, and he suddenly feels a stray tendril of affection unfurl in his chest. The brat loves stealing his clothes, but Jiwon never minds it.

Another one comes in at that moment, and Jiwon taps to see it.

And— _oh._ He swallows hard, suddenly glad he’d already gotten into the cab before Jaeduck started sending him these, because he’s just found out that Jaeduck’s wearing the sweater, and _nothing else_ under it.

 _Are you trying to kill me before I even get home?_ he sends. It’s barely been two hours since he’s been back in the country, and his patience is already being tested by the little minx back home in his bed.

He’s answered with yet another photo, this time of Jaeduck pouting up at the camera, the tip of a finger to his mouth, looking all innocent. _Why would I do that?_

Jiwon’s fingers move of their own accord. _Be a good boy for me, won’t you._

A minute later, there’s a ping, and Jiwon’s tapping to see the last photo that Jaeduck’s sent him. Jaeduck’s sucking his lower lip into his mouth, teeth biting into that soft curve the way Jiwon likes to. The sweater is bunched up around his stomach, and his other hand is curled lightly around the head of his cock, barely visible through the ring of his fingers, thumb skimming over the piercing set in his navel.

 _For you?_ Jaeduck’s eyes are dark with intent. _Always._

Jiwon turns his phone off, and exhales, counting the minutes down till he reaches home.

Only Jaeduck could do this to him. He’s exhausted from the trip, and had planned to just sleep the day away, but seeing these and remembering the sweet warmth of Jaeduck’s mouth against his and how long it’s been since he’s tasted it (almost a whole week!), he’s suddenly filled with the need to press Jaeduck into their mattress and fuck him into next Sunday.

The taxi finally pulls up in front of his apartment, and he spends the next five minutes lugging everything upstairs and fiddling with his keys.

Jiwon dumps his suitcase in the living room, drops his overcoat onto the floor, and pads off towards the bedroom.

He finds Jaeduck leaning back against the pillows, looking bored, fingers tapping at his phone. He’s still wearing the sweater. Jiwon slides onto the bed, runs his hands up Jaeduck’s legs as he shuffles up between his knees to kiss him.

The phone falls out of Jaeduck’s hand, now forgotten.

Jaeduck makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat, drawing Jiwon closer with a hand in Jiwon’s hair, opening up for Jiwon immediately. Jiwon nips at Jaeduck’s lower lip, the way he’s been thinking about doing for the past half an hour, and licks into his mouth, tasting something like citrus on his tongue and feeling the way Jaeduck shivers under him, thirsty for more.

Another wet kiss, and Jiwon pulls away to tuck his face against Jaeduck’s neck, sucking a bruise into his skin. Jaeduck tilts his head back, letting out an exhale that breaks into a breathy laugh. “Missed you too,” he murmurs, “mm, Jiwon,” and he meets Jiwon’s eyes when Jiwon pulls away. There’s a soft, almost sleepy smile on his face. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jiwon echoes, sitting back and rubbing his thumb over Jaeduck’s knee. His hand wanders down Jaeduck’s calf, and he absently hooks a finger into one of Jaeduck’s white socks, the only other piece of clothing he’s wearing. Jaeduck watches him, eyes dark, as Jiwon gently folds his fingers over Jaeduck’s ankle. “Waited long?”

“Too long.” Jaeduck’s fingers toy at the hem of his sweater. It’s long enough to drape past his hips, but Jiwon knows it won’t be hiding much in a few moments. “You feelin’ tired?”

“Not too tired.” Jiwon leans back in, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Jaeduck’s cheek lightly, lips brushing the corner of Jaeduck’s when he adds, “Never too tired for this.”

“Good,” Jaeduck murmurs, and he nips at Jiwon’s lip, coaxing him into another kiss, and then another, before pressing a small foil packet into Jiwon’s palm. “I plan to wear us both out, tonight.”

Jiwon grins. He can definitely get behind that plan.

And, he does.

The sheets slip under his palms, silky-smooth with the warm drip of lube down Jiwon’s fingers and the back of Jaeduck’s legs. Jaeduck lets Jiwon bend him back against the mattress, knees pushed up against his chest, the heel of one foot digging into the small of Jiwon’s back with each thrust. He’s missed this, feeling the way Jaeduck tightens around him, hearing the lovely noises he makes, the way he moans Jiwon’s name like it’s the only word he knows.

He kisses Jaeduck through it, unable to pull away from the sweet taste of Jaeduck’s mouth after so many days without it, finally having him all to himself again. Jaeduck’s eager for it, asking for more with a tug of Jiwon’s hair even though his mouth is flushed and swollen, a soft, bitten red that matches the flush creeping up his neck, dusting his cheeks lightly.

It’s good. It’s so good. Jiwon’s lost in the push-and-pull of pleasure, the jumble of emotions he feels burning in his chest when their foreheads touch, when Jaeduck whispers affection and Jiwon swallows it right up, keeping the fond words in the back of his throat, until he can give them right back to Jaeduck.

 _You’re so good for me. More, please._ Jaeduck exhaling, eyes shut, as Jiwon comes inside him. _Stay forever._

Jiwon swallows the soft whine that Jaeduck lets out when Jiwon fits his slick fingers between Jaeduck’s own, both their hands fisting Jaeduck’s cock until Jaeduck shudders hard, clutching at Jiwon to ground himself. It’s too much. It’s not enough. It’s everything Jiwon needs—the breathless contentment on Jaeduck’s face; the way he seeks Jiwon out while they both come down from the high, the intense tenderness he feels for Jaeduck in this moment.

After a long moment catching their breaths, Jaeduck nudges at him, murmuring for him to get off, he needs to go wash up, he’s sticky. “You too,” he says, nudging at Jiwon’s thigh with his knee until Jiwon’s off, before rolling out of bed.

In response, Jiwon just grunts, far too sated to even think about moving.

“I need to change the sheets,” Jaeduck says, as usual. “Get up.”

“Fine, fine.” Jiwon drags himself up, and yawns his way to the bathroom. Behind him, Jaeduck pulls the pillows down and tugs at the sheets messily until they’re a bundle, chucking them towards the floor. They’ll do the laundry tomorrow.

He washes up, brushes his teeth. Drags himself back to the bed before he can fall asleep at the sink. Jaeduck catches him around the waist and presses a kiss to his cheek as they pass each other, and he disappears into the bathroom.

Jiwon slumps onto the fresh sheets and lays there, eventually feeling the fatigue soak into his bones. He aches, but in a good way. He’s missed it. He’s missed the regularity of it all, the way they move around each other so easily. He’s missed Jaeduck.

Several feet away, water starts running again.

A few moments later, the bed dips with Jaeduck’s return. Jiwon can feel his warmth across Jiwon’s side when Jaeduck curls up next to him, tugging the blankets up loosely to their waists. “G’night,” he whispers a little hoarsely, kissing Jiwon’s neck. “Sleep now. We don’t have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Jiwon curls their fingers together, closes his eyes, and lets the exhaustion take him.

 

 

The sun greets him gently when his eyes crack open at some ungodly time in the afternoon, probably after twelve by the way his phone is lit up with multiple missed alarm notifications.

“Two already?” Jiwon makes a disgruntled sound. He’s not surprised, they’d both been exhausted after last night’s romp, but he thought he’d end up sleeping in for much longer.

Jiwon stretches lightly, his toes poking out from under the blanket. Beside him, Jaeduck’s nose is pressed into his pillow, still dead to the world. Jiwon can hear the tiniest hint of a snore from him. He rarely snores, but when he does, it’s more cute than irritating.

Then again, Jiwon thinks to himself, he finds everything about Jaeduck cute.

A tuft of his hair is sticking up awkwardly. Jiwon automatically reaches over to smooth it down, but it just springs back up right after. Jiwon muffles a laugh, and turns back to his phone.

There are more notifications he hadn’t noticed when he’d first picked it up. A bunch of texts, a couple of emails, some reminders. He idly replies the texts in bed, in absolutely no rush to get up. Jaeduck’s still fast asleep after all.

He fiddles with his phone a little longer, before tapping back out to his home-screen. The familiar wallpaper of the two of them greets him, a selfie taken just a few weeks ago when they’d gone out to get ice cream.

It hadn’t been anything particularly eventful, that day. They’d gone out for a quiet afternoon, caps and masks on, walking together close enough that no one would spot Jaeduck’s small hand tucked in Jiwon’s, hidden in the pocket of his big coat. Jaeduck had gotten strawberry. Jiwon had gotten mint chocolate. They’d snuck little licks of each other’s ice creams, until Jiwon gave up and bought two more. After, they’d gone to get groceries, because Jaeduck wanted to cook, but he also needed to get stuff for the dogs, and they had to replace the broken peeler—and Jiwon found himself pushing a trolley around while Jaeduck tossed in items. They browsed each aisle at their own pace. There was no rush. Nothing in particular happened.

It just felt like a regular day. And it just felt like they were a regular couple.

Jiwon still remembers the way Jaeduck’s face had brightened when they got out of the supermarket. “I almost forgot, we didn’t take a picture!” he’d said, and Jiwon had snorted, asking if they were really going to take a photo in the parking lot of a supermarket. “There’s good lighting,” Jaeduck had said, and Jiwon conceded.

Their faces, turned up to the almost-setting sun. Jaeduck’s cheek against his, his arm around Jiwon’s shoulder, tugging him in so close that Jiwon felt warm all over. Jiwon unable to stop himself from turning just a little, to brush his lips against the corner of Jaeduck’s mouth. Jaeduck’s eyes curved in a grin, Jiwon’s soft smile.

It’s a good photo. Jiwon rubs absentmindedly at a crack on his screen. He might print it out. Maybe. Print it out and put it over his desk. He’ll think about it later.

A new reminder pops up. _Game + dinner, 15:40._

“Fuck,” Jiwon mutters under his breath, because he’d completely forgotten that before he’d left on his work trip, he’d gone and booked a fun date to go on with Jaeduck, not realising it’d be the day after he got back. “Jaeduck.” He runs his fingers through Jaeduck’s hair, and rubs at his arm. “Babe,” he says, “wake up.”

Jaeduck lets out a snuffly noise, and does his best impression of a worm trying to get out of a pile of sheets, before mumbling something that sounds vaguely like a no.

“We have to leave in an hour.”

At that, Jaeduck rolls over and just stares at Jiwon, completely unamused. “I thought you said you booked the escape room for Friday.”

“Uh.” Jiwon winces. “Wrong Friday?”

Jaeduck whines. _“Jiwon.”_

“Sorry,” Jiwon says meekly, “but we can’t reschedule, they’re always booked out and this was their only available slot—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. An hour is more than enough to get ready, right?” Jaeduck, ever the pacifist, attempts to roll himself out of bed and ends up falling over the edge, tangled in his blanket. “Ow.”

Jiwon peers over. “What are you doing?”

“Getting up,” comes a reply from the floor. “Help, please.”

Jiwon sighs, smiling fondly despite himself, and goes to unstick Jaeduck from the carpet.

 

 

In the end, they manage to get ready in record time. They brush their teeth in the shower, dry each other’s hair, throw clothes across the room in an attempt to look decent for dinner later. “This okay?” Jiwon asks, popping the lapel of his black jacket, and Jaeduck’s eyes skate over him in a once-over.

“You look good,” Jaeduck says, and Jiwon can already hear the intent behind his words. “Really good.”

Jiwon steps over and straightens Jaeduck’s own coat. “You too,” he murmurs, fingers lingering on Jaeduck’s front. Jaeduck smiles knowingly, and curls their fingers together, giving Jiwon’s hands a quick squeeze, the promise of something for later.

They don’t get this often, going out together. Too often, their schedules overlap, or one of them will be busy and the other won’t, or they just miss the right time. In the early days of their relationship (or, back then, whatever you’d call the tentative thing they had and weren’t completely sure about), it was stolen kisses and quiet conversations over takeaway in Jiwon’s car with the heavily-tinted windows, and sneaking into each other’s buildings to escape the notice of fans and press.

Days like these are rare. He’ll savour every second of them that he can get.

Jaeduck steps back, and goes to grab his car keys. “Let’s go,” he says excitedly, because as much as he’d been grumpy earlier about having such little time to get ready, he’s been looking forward to this as much as Jiwon has. They both love playing games. “We’re gonna be so good at this. Aren’t we?”

“Hell yeah,” Jiwon replies, confident in their abilities. They’ve worked together for years now, have played hundreds of hours of games together. “We’ll beat it in ten minutes flat.”

 

 

“We’re never going to get this.”

“Stop saying that, gosh, you’re so pessimistic.”

“Jaeduck, we’ve been stuck on the same clue for ten minutes.”

“You shouldn’t have paid so much attention to the globe then, it wasn’t even important!”

“It could’ve been! You never know!”

Jaeduck huffs, and crosses his arms over his chest, kicking his heels back against the table he’s currently perched on. “We’re going to be stuck in here forever,” he says, sounding completely defeated. They’ve spent almost seventy percent of their time stubbornly arguing over who was right. At this point, there’s not enough time for them to solve the rest of the puzzle.

“You know they’ll just let us out at the end of the hour, right.”

“Jiwon,” Jaeduck says pointedly. He pouts a little. “We should’ve just made out instead, would’ve been more productive.”

Jiwon lets out a laugh, and shakes his head, suddenly feeling a little bad for their wasted efforts. “Sorry. This was supposed to have been fun.”

The expression on Jaeduck’s face softens, and he hops off the table, walking over to Jiwon to press a kiss to his lips. He says, earnestly, “I did have fun. I always have fun with you.” He pokes Jiwon’s cheek, and smiles up at him, that little curve of his lips that Jiwon can’t ever resist. It always makes him smile too. “Even if it’s just us arguing over escape room clues for an hour,” he adds cheekily.

Jiwon pinches Jaeduck’s cheek in return, and brushes a kiss over his forehead. “Next time we’ll just go to the arcade, okay? No arguing there.”

Jaeduck looks amused. “Did you already forget the Mario Kart incident?”

“Oh, yeah. That happened.” Jiwon grins sheepishly. “My bad.”

Jaeduck slings his arms around Jiwon’s shoulders and laughs. “Anywhere with you is good,” he says, much brighter than he’d sounded just minutes ago, “anywhere at all.”

“Good,” Jiwon says, feeling intensely fond of the man in his arms. He never wants to let him go. “That’s good.”

 

 

So, the escape room date was a bit of a failure. It’s no big deal. It’s fine, Jiwon thinks. They’ve still got dinner to salvage the day. Some good food, some casual conversation, a bit of time all to themselves. They can have this at home too, sure, but it feels different out here. It feels like they’re not hiding away the entire time.

Jaeduck smiles at him over his bowl of noodles, face illuminated softly by the dim lights painting the room in pretty yellows and browns. He’s pretty too, the shadow of his lashes over his cheeks when he glances down, the rosy curve of his mouth, the way his hair falls over his forehead, soft and tousled. “Pretty,” Jiwon says, without thinking.

“What is?” Jaeduck asks, taking a bite out of a fishcake.

“You,” Jiwon says, and he’s delighted by the way Jaeduck’s cheeks colour in almost immediately.

Jaeduck looks away quickly, before his hand creeps over to cover Jiwon’s. Jiwon turns his hand over and entwines their fingers together, not letting go even when someone from the next table over gives them a passing glance. Jaeduck just continues to smile, pleased at Jiwon’s willingness to hold his hand out here.

 _Cute,_ Jiwon thinks. He always gets all shy and sweet whenever Jiwon compliments him. Jiwon thinks he should compliment Jaeduck even more. See that tiny smile light up his face more. Always.

They eat slowly, just enjoying the time together. It’s not long before they start to fall back into their little wordless things—comforting gestures, flirty touches. Jiwon’s thumb, stroking the inside of Jaeduck’s wrist gently. Under the table, Jaeduck’s slipped off one shoe, his toe teasingly brushing across Jiwon’s ankle, sliding just a little up one trouser leg. Their eyes, constantly meeting.

It reminds him of the first time they’d ever come here.

“Do you remember?” Jaeduck asks, and yes. Of course Jiwon does.

He can’t forget the nervous way they’d walked in, constantly scanning the room to see if anyone else they knew was there. He’ll never forget the way they’d sat awkwardly apart from each other, unsure where the boundary between friend and something-a-little-more-than-just-friends was. He doesn’t want to forget the way they’d slowly eased into things as the night progressed—Jaeduck’s genuine giggles at things Jiwon said, the taste of affection on the back of Jiwon’s tongue, their feet bumping together and staying there.

“It was so bad in the beginning,” Jaeduck says, the corner of his mouth quirked up a little. “Like we hadn’t known each other for almost twenty years. Couldn’t even hold a conversation without it getting awkward.”

“To be fair,” Jiwon says, “we hadn’t really liked each other that way for twenty years.”

“What about now?” Jaeduck leans over the table a little, eyes bright with mischief. “Do you like me, Jiwon?”

Jiwon laughs and says, “I don’t like you, Jaeduck.”

_I love you._

Jaeduck considers him for a long moment, a gentle smile on his face that tells Jiwon all he needs to know, before tugging at his sleeve. “C’mon,” he says, “let’s go for a walk before we go home.”

And, like almost every other time Jaeduck’s ever asked something of him, Jiwon acquiesces.

 

 

They don’t walk far. They leisurely cross a couple of busy streets, go down some emptier lanes, and finally end up in a little park. It’s a bit cliche, Jiwon thinks, couple finding some time alone in an empty park, but he’ll take it.

Above, the moon beams down at them, illuminating the little playground. Jiwon watches Jaeduck pad over to the swing-set in little steps, his own figure doused in the same silvery light of the moon. “Come push me,” Jaeduck calls happily, wrapping his hand around one of the chains. “Jiwon, c’mon.”

“You’re a little kid,” Jiwon complains, but he waits for Jaeduck to sit before carefully tugging him back, and letting him go. Jaeduck whoops, but then yelps as he almost falls right off the seat when Jiwon pushes harder the second and third times. “Sorry,” Jiwon says, not sorry at all, and Jaeduck rolls his eyes, getting up.

“Mean,” Jaeduck mumbles without any bite, “guess you’re sleeping alone tonight.”

“Not fair.” Jiwon comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Jaeduck’s waist, resting his chin on Jaeduck’s shoulder. “How am I gonna show you all these cute dog videos I saved just for you, then?” He brushes a kiss against Jaeduck’s jaw, and takes Jaeduck’s hands in his, still hugging him.

“Send me the links,” Jaeduck says, not turning around, but Jiwon can tell he’s already wavering. Jiwon kisses under his ear, and then further down his neck, and Jaeduck shivers a little. “Who’s not being fair now?”

Jiwon snickers, and Jaeduck finally turns in his arms, giving him only a split second to adjust before Jaeduck kisses Jiwon, open-mouthed and sweet, the taste of the rice wine from earlier still on his tongue. Jiwon tilts his head, kisses Jaeduck the way he’s been meaning to all night long, and revels in the way Jaeduck sways forward a little, like he can’t get enough.

He can’t get enough either. Jiwon wants to chase the taste of Jaeduck forever, wants to always have the feel of his lips under his, wants to have Jaeduck for as long as he can. It’s all he wants. It’s all he needs.

Jaeduck finally pulls back, resting his forehead against Jiwon’s. His eyes are almost closed when he whispers, “I don’t like you either.”

_I love you, too._

They stand there like that for a long moment, unable to step away. The night continues around them, but Jiwon’s perfectly content.

Then, Jaeduck says, “Let’s go home.”

And, gladly, Jiwon does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | also almost always on the sechskies discord


End file.
